The Life You Always Deserved
by BluCourage
Summary: Leo loved his son more than anything in the world. He would do anything to make him happy. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his son. Not Piper. Not Paige. Not Henry. Not the Elders. Not even his brother. His little angel would always be safe with him.
1. Chpt 1: Intro

_**The Life you Always Deserved**_

Chapter 1: Intro...

Leo Wyatt was a good man. Sure he made mistakes. Lots of them. Mostly with his second son, in the original timeline. But he so far he was doing better. Chris had become the most important person in his life. None came before him. He had even stopped responding to the Elders, Charmed ones, and Wyatt's calls. Sure he hadn't realized it at the time, but still he had forgotten everyone but Chris. And when Piper had brought it to his attention, he just shrugged his shoulders and said "Oh. Well I think Chris needed me more." And left the room to play with Chris.

Chris is his favorite child. His favorite of all beings, all things, in the whole wide world

He would stop being a Whitelighter if he asked. He would do anything for him. He is his precious angel. His cherub! His baby boy. He turned into the only reason Leo woke up in the morning.

Piper hated Chris though. She always blamed him for every little thing. He wasn't even allowed to use his powers. She said he was to weak to even have any powers. That he was just a mistake. She spoiled Wyatt, though. Treated him like he was GOD. She said nothing was to good for her perfect, strong angel. Paige and Henry weren't any better. Leo suspected that they all truly thought that Wyatt was a god. All three of them were at his beck and call. Treated him like he was the king.

Phoebe and Coop were the opposite. Phoebe could barely look at Wyatt without feeling pure hatred towards him. In Phoebe's opinion, it was Wyatt's fault, for everything bad that happened. If anyone asked her why she disliked him so much, she would tell them "Dislike him? I don't...I hate him. He destroyed my precious nephews life!". Coop was a different story, sure he didn't like Wyatt, but he didn't hate him. He did not know Wyatt well enough to hate him. But he knew Christopher very well. He adored him.

Victor loved his grandson. He was getting old, though. To old to do anything. And even if he could, Piper wouldn't listen. She was to much like her grams. Piper would barely let him see his favorite grandson. The only times he could see him was when Leo, Phoebe, or Coop brought him over. Or sometimes he would orb himself over to Victor. Leo explained to Victor that he had a plan. At one time Victor would have never let him even _think_ of doing this. But he also loved him way to much to let this continue. He trusted Leo.


	2. Chpt 2: Took you long enough

_**The Life you Always Deserved**_

Chapter 2: Took you long Enough

It was around midnight, no one was awake. The whole manor was deadly silent. It was completely pitch black. In a small room farthest from any other room lay a tiny boy around the age of three. He had light brown hair, it shined as if it were gold. The young child's skin was a perfect brown color. The thing that caught everyone's attention though was his eyes. They were a bright green color. They were never the same color green, they changed everyday. His eyes held knowledge way beyond his years. They looked like they had seen to many things, things someone that age should have not even know about, yet they held so much innocence. His eyes suddenly snapped open and looked at the door with a huge.

In the door way stood a man. He was tall, with very short blond hair and blue eyes. The man looked at the small boy and smiled a loving smile. The boy threw his arms up and out towards the man. The man walked over to the small child and picked him up out of the bed. He kissed his cheek and then put him on the ground. "Christopher. I need you to get all the toys you want to keep. Ok? I need you to be super quiet though, k?" The child, or Christopher nodded his head, his golden chocolate brown hair flying around his face.

The man grabbed a couple of bags and handed one to Christopher. He grabbed another and started to pack up some of Christopher's clothes. He looked down at Chris and said "OK kiddo, I need you to orb all these bags and yourself to daddy's truck, ok? Daddy will be there as soon as he grabs a few more things. Can you do that for me?"

Chris once again nodded his cute head. He would do anything to make his daddy happy. Chris looked at the bags for a second before they disappeared in a flurry of baby blue and white orbs. Then he looked back up at his daddy and grinned again before disappearing just like all the bags. His father walked out of the room and headed for the attic. He walked over towards a box that was about three years old. He opened it and grabbed a few things. One of them was a journal, a huge one. On the outside, in side of a picture of a tranquila, it held a quote, which said 'Forever, I am Charmed'. He also grabbed a pair of black sunglasses along with a tranquila necklace that was meant for a guy.

He slowly stood up and closed the box again. He smiled, a sad smile, at the box. He held onto the things he had got out of the box, but not tight enough to break anything, and was surrounded by the same orbs as his baby son. He appeared next to his baby boy in his truck and looked over at him. Christopher sat there looking at him. The look on his face clearly said 'What took you so long?'. He had to smile, his son was a curious little guy, but he respected everyone's privacy to much to ask. The man grabbed one of the bags from the backseat and carefully put the stuff in it. Then turned back around and started the ignition and drove away from the pink manor that he had once called 'Home'.

After a hour or two his son had fallen asleep, he looked around and saw no one was around. The truck along with all of the contents inside of the truck disappeared in the baby blue and white orbs. They reappeared in the driveway of a big house. The lights were on in the house, as if the owner was expecting company. The man turned off the truck and got out. He walked over to the passenger seat and took out Christopher. He waved his hand towards all of the bags in the truck. Then he did the same with the truck. The bags landed over by the door of the big house. While the truck was back at the pink manor, looking as if it hadn't even been touched.

He walked over to the door and raised his hand to knock, but before he had the chance the door swung open to reveal a old man. He looked into the mans eyes and smiled "Hello Leo. Took you long enough. You can put them in the third bedroom." He held out his hands to hold the young boy. The father, Leo, handed him over.

"Thank you Victor!" Leo waved his arms towards the bags and all but one of them left. He grabbed the one that was still on the ground and headed inside the house after Victor, closing and locking the door behind him. Victor headed towards the stairs, while Leo went into the living room and smiled. A second later a reddish-pink light filled the room. Three people were left after it disappeared. A young woman and man holding a sleeping one year old child. They smiled at a semi-shocked Leo.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice?" The woman asked.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't...You are not going to tell her right?..." Leo asked them.

"Leo. We would like to go with you two." She did not answer his question. There was no need to.

Leo smiled and waved his hand towards the baby girl. He orbed her into the room and bed that his son was in. "I hope you brought everything you need. Because tomorrow, we are going house hunting."


	3. Chpt 3: Missing and the lost returned

_**The Life you Always Deserved**_

Chapter 3: Missing and the lost returned

Leo Wyatt looked towards his sister-in-law and brother-in-law. He was happy to know that they were going to help and come with him. He was even more thrilled that they loved Chris almost as much as he did. "Phoebe...you know as well as I do that, when Piper finds out about this, well...she won't give up till we are all found. So we are going to have to make some blocking potions or spells."

Phoebe nodded and headed to her father's study to get started on the potion or spell, with Coop and Leo. Victor walked through the door and looked towards Coop. He sighed. "You want a beer?" He asked both Leo and Coop.

Coop grinned. He liked Victor. He was a funny guy. "Sure Victor!" He looked at Leo out of the corner of his eye. He saw Leo open his mouth to refuse. So he cut in "Leo will too!". His grin grew even larger when he saw the expression on Leo's face. Leo had been a _pacifist_ for way to long. And of course the Elders would never let a Whitelighter or an Elder drink.

Victor grinned. Leo really needed to get away from those Elders. It would help him. In more ways than one. "Alright come on, I think there might be a game on." He turned towards his youngest child. "You need anything honey?"

She smiled towards her father. "A soda. Please!" Her father smiled.

"Sure sweetheart."

"Thanks daddy!" Phoebe turned her attention once again to the work ahead of her.

Leo and Coop headed back towards the living room, once again. Victor was in the kitchen grabbing the beers and soda. Coop turned on the TV and turned the channel to a game.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

If someone had told Phoebe eight or nine years ago that Piper would hate her youngest son, so would have laughed in their face after she beat the crap out of them. I mean Piper was the one sister that hated violence.

Her daddy had just left after handing her the soda she asked for. She had different things placed around her. Her dad didn't have a cauldron or anything, so she had to use a different kind of container. She got out another piece of paper to write down the people they were hiding from. She started the spell:

_Power of the witches rise,_

_course unseen across the skies,_

_I call upon the powers of my family line,_

_to block us from the ones who seek,_

_to do us more harm than we need,_

_so from this moment on,_

_we are all unseen,_

_Blessed Be!_

She got a lighter and lit the paper that had the names of **Piper**, **Paige**, **Henry**, and **Wyatt** and threw it in the pot. It blew up, like usual. She smiled. "There!" She bit her lip and walked into the living room."Now we will not have to deal with the Charm-err I mean Piper and Paige."

Leo looked up at her. He knew it hurt her seeing her sisters the way they were. She felt like she was betraying them. But he knew, that she knew in her heart, that they were the ones betraying all of us.

"I know this is really hard for you, Phoebe. But...I can't and I won't let Christopher grow up the same as he did in the original timeline. I never ever want to see all that pain and anguish in his eyes ever again. I know you understand what I am talking about." Leo told her with a serious face.

Phoebe looked into his eyes. She saw anguish, pain, anger, and love. She knew that Leo loved her sister and that he always would, but Chris meant more. She nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'm going to check on the kids." She walked out of the room and started up the stairs.

Leo turned back to the game that Victor and Coop were watching intently. He was almost back into the game when suddenly he heard a blood crudely scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! LEO!! COOP!! DADDY!!"

All three men jumped straight out of their seats. They all ran up the stairs as fast as they could. When they reached the room the scream came from, they noticed nothing was wrong, except for Phoebe on freaking out and her daughter crying. Suddenly Leo felt empty. He couldn't breathe. He looked towards Chris's bed. It was empty...Leo started to have a panic attack.

"Chris!! Chris where are you!? This isn't funny! CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!! Get over here right now!!" Leo couldn't take it. They had just left the manor and now Christopher was gone. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't find him soon. Knowing him, he would go out on a killing spree.

He could hear Coop, Victor, Phoebe, and Ladybug in the background. Victor and Coop calling for Chris also. Phoebe was still crying and calling Christopher's name out, while holding a sobbing Ladybug. He tried to sense for Chris, and Coop tried to use his ring to find him.

"L-Leo...I-I can't sense h-him...Can you?..." Coop questioned Leo. Leo shook his head, no.

Phoebe had finally calmed down. "Leo do you think he was kidnapped by a demon? Or do you think Piper came and she took him?" She was worried. Chris never left his fathers side unless he was with his aunt, uncle, cousin, or grandpa. And even then it was rare.

They heard a crash in the kitchen, they jumped up thinking it was Christopher. When they got there, they had the biggest shock of their life. There in the kitchen stood two adults, each holding a child in their arms.

One of the kids was Chris. He was in the female's arms, smiling contently. The female had long, black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a light bronze tone. She wore a simple white tanktop with a long black skirt that hugged her curves. The shoes she wore were simple but elegant high heels.

The other adult was male, who had dark brown hair with gray eyes. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. His skin was a slightly darker color then the female. The other child was a male, about a year younger than Christopher. His skin color was the same as the males, but his hair color was the females. The color of his eyes were a mixture of both the male and female's, grayish-blue.

Phoebe, Leo, and Victor froze at the sight of them. All three of them were thinking '_How is that possible? They were both supposed to be dead._'

The male opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Chris. "Daddy!!" Christopher orbed out of the females arms and into Leo's and snuggled up.

Leo smiled and he let out a long sigh. He didn't even know he had been holding his breath. "Hey baby boy. You had daddy worried to death! Do not ever do that ok?" Baby Chris nodded with a tiny frown on his face. He had not meant to scare his dad, he loved him way to much to do that. He snuggled even more into his father's chest.

Victor smiled at the scene. Leo had done a great job raising Chris. He turned to the three new people that showed up. He wasn't sure if they were truly who they looked like. Was that even possible? He asked the question that was on everyone's minds except for Christopher and Coop.

"A-are you r-really _YOU_?!" His voice was strained with pain and confusion, but also hope.

The female smiled and walked over to Victor with her arms open to hug him. Her eyes started to water up and her voice cracked with emotion as she pulled him into a hug. "Daddy! I missed you so much!" She started to sob, which none of the people were used to, except the male and child.

Phoebe turned towards the male. She didn't know how to feel. This man was the first man who she ever loved and the first man who truly broke her heart. Then she looked at the child in his arms. He held the child very close and protectively. He looked just like him. She looked back up towards the man's face, she noticed that he wasn't looking over at her. She followed his eyes to see he was staring at...Prue.

Coop had no clue what was going on. "OK um what the hell is going on here?"

Prue let go of her father and wiped her eyes. She turned to the male and the shared a small smile before laughing loudly. The baby in Cole's arms stated to giggle also, though he did not have a clue what was so funny.

Chris and Ladybug, who had been in her father's arms at the time, started to giggle along with them.

"Hi Coop we have heard a lot about you!" Said Cole with a genuine smile. He was happy Phoebe had finally found her true soulmate. "My name is Cole Turner. This is my wife Prudence Turner and our son Paul Turner."

Phoebe froze. _WIFE?! But they hate eachother!!_

Prue looked at all their faces and couldn't help but start laughing once again. "I know this is very strange for you all. But we really are who we say we are. I'm guessing you guys want an explanation, huh?"

They all nodded.

"OK. You know how everyone believes that the Elders are the ones in charge of the magical community? Yes, I know you do. Well, thats a lie. The ones that are truly in charge are the Angel of Destiny and Death. The Elders just like to make people think they are in charge of the show." She took a deep breath. "The Angel of Destiny brought Cole and I back to life about the time Christopher, the original Christopher, came back to the past. At first Cole and I were still, well you know...ready to kill eachother. But Death and Destiny told us we were not allowed to see you guys, and that the only human company we could have, was eachother. So one thing led to another...and now we are married and have a son together." She finished with a soft smile towards Cole and Paul. The love in her eyes shined through.

Phoebe walked up to Prue and hugged her. Prue was shocked, she wasn't sure how Phoebe would react. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes watered. She had missed her baby sister so much. Sure she missed Piper and would have loved to have met Paige and got to know her, but this was Phoebe. Prue couldn't help but feel her heart swell with pride and break at the same time. Phoebe was no longer a child anymore, she was so proud of her, she had truly made something of herself. But apart of her couldn't help but wish she had been there to see her grow up into the woman she was today.

"I'm so happy your back! I have missed you so much." Phoebe held onto the woman who had been her mother, sister, leader, and protector all in one. "And I can see that you and Cole are very much in love!" She turned to look at Cole while still in her big sister's arms and smiled "I'm glad your both back.".

Cole smiled back. "Same here! So Christopher told us you were all leaving." Phoebe froze in Prue's arms. Coop, Victor, and Leo also froze. _'Were they going to tell...'_

Cole continued on as if he didn't see the panicked expressions. "So we though we could come with you." He flashed them all a smile. "What do you say? Hmm?"

Coop came up out of the trance first. He smiled wide and said "Yeah! I don't see anything wrong with that!" He turned to the others who were just getting out of their trance. "What do you guys think?"

Phoebe nodded, glad to finally have her big sister back in her life. Victor grinned broadly, his oldest daughter was home, she was alive. Ladybug smiled, while Christopher giggled. Leo nodded but asked, "Why were you brought back when Chris came back to the past?".

Prue decided to answer. "The truth is...we were brought back to life, like everyother timeline, to take care of Christopher. It's a precaution. Destiny and Death did not want Christopher to suffer anymore than he has to. Even Destiny is not sure of his destiny. Leo, Coop I'm sure you have heard of Goldlighters and Graylighters."

Leo and Coop nodded, as their eyes grew wide. Everyone else looked confused, besides the babies. "Goldlighters and Graylighters? What are they? Are they evil like Darklighters?" Phoebe asked worriedly. She didn't want anything go after her favorite nephew, no she mentally corrected herself. '_I have two nephews now!!_' That thought brought a smile to her face.

Prue laughed, making everyone but Cole, Paul and Chris look at her strangely. Her eyes shined with happiness. "I'm glad you love my son, Phoebe! Now a Goldlighter and Graylighter are neutral beings. Not like the Avatars. They are kind of like Whitelighters, but they are allowed to be involved in our charges life. They can only have one charge, no more than that. A _normal_ charge should just have either one Goldlighter or they would have one Graylighter. But Christopher has a Graylighter and a Goldlighter. Cole is a Graylighter, while I am a Goldlighter."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Leo objected. "Why are you here for Chris...unless..." Leo's eyes widened even farther. "Is he really that powerful?"

"Yes Leo. Christopher is Destiny and Death's Chosen." Prue answered.


	4. Chpt 4: 13 years later

_**The Life you Always Deserved**_

Chapter 4: 13 years later

News had traveled fast. It didn't people long to learn that the Halliwells had lost five special members of their family. Piper Halliwell's family had been destroyed. All she had, had left was her eldest son, sister and brother-in-law.

That was thirteen years ago. Now Piper Halliwell had moved on with her life. She now had the child she had always dreamed of, Melinda. Along with a new husband, Dan. Piper finally made her dream become true, she became a chef.

Paige and Henry Mitchell had also moved on with their lives. They now had one son and twin daughters. Paige was a full time whitelighter now. While Henry still worked with his parolees.

Life for the Halliwells and Mitchells was perfect, but they all couldn't help but feel empty. Like something was missing. Something important.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

On the other side of the world, in Europe, a family of twelve lived together. In the family, only five of the members were adults, three male and two female. The family consisted of the Turners and the Valentino's. Their names are:

Leo Turner, Cole Turner, Prue Halliwell, Coop Valentino, Phoebe Valentino, Chris Turner Andy Turner, Penny Turner, Rika Turner, Ladybug Valentino, Patty Valentino, and Risa Valentino.

Leo and Cole Turner where both the ones that brought in the money in the family. They never had to worry about running out of it. The others just worked for the fun of it. Leo was a doctor, Cole a lawyer, Prue was a photographer. Phoebe and Coop became partners for a love advice column.

Life was perfect for them.

Except for one of them, Chris Turner.

Everyone could tell he was confused by the emptiness in his heart. And as far as they all knew, he didn't know why.

Even though Chris felt a empty space in his heart, he still was happy with his life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Leo! You have to tell Chris the truth! They all deserve to know!" Phoebe whispered harshly. The only thing that had changed was she looked more mature, a little older and her hair reached the middle of her back.

Leo shook his head no. Only difference with him was he looked older, yet still young.

"Leo she is right. We know you are trying to protect him, but not telling him who he truly is...well its dangerous for him." Prue told him. Her hair was long again.

"But...what if he remembers! What if he wants to leave! I-i will not be able to take it! You guys don't understand! If it wasn't for Chris I would still be with Piper. Without him, I would still be in that unstable marriage..." He paused. He didn't want his son to have a bad life, it would kill him. "I can deal with this Chris...but the other Chris hated me. I love them both so much!" Leo looked like he would break down.

Cole walked over to him and shook his shoulders harshly. "Leo Turner! Pull yourself together. Turners are not wimps!!" Prue snorted.

"Whats going on in here?" A young man with golden brown hair and golden green eyes asked. He had a slim figure and a smile to die for. His skin was a brown color, that made him even more gorgeous. His face was friendly but curious.

"Well...you see son...um..we need to tell you something." Coop decided to speak up.

"Bout what?" Piped in his eldest daughter. She slung her lightly tanned arms around Chris's shoulder and smiled. Her shoulder length brown hair flowed around her and Chris. Chocolate brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Ladybug! This is between Chris and us! Now go do something while we talk."

"And where would the fun be in that?!" Asked a new voice. A young man with deep, royal blue eyes walked over to Chris and Ladybug, throwing his bronze tinted arm around Chris's other shoulder. His dark brown, almost black, hair mixed in with Chris's as he tilted his head closer to him.

"Andy! You and Ladybug need to leave!" Prue commanded.

"All or none!" Chris, Ladybug, and Andy said in sync.

They all sighed. It figures they would all say that. They had become super close as kids.

Leo licked his lips. "Ok...Chris." His voice broke as he said his precious child's name.

"Yeah dad?" Chris asked concerned. His face was full of worry.

"I need to tell you something. Something about your mother...something about this whole family." He paused. "You see you have a older brother. His name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. He is tewo years older than you. But that wasn't what I wanted I was gonna say..."

"What was it dad?" Even if he was mad, he couldn't stay mad for long. It wasn't in his nature.

"You see when Wyatt, your brother, was just one...a man from the future came to save him. He lied, manipulated and deceived us all. But he was willing to risk everything to save Wyatt. It turned out that Wyatt had, at the time, been the the Source of all Evil. Of course we thought he was lying at first. The young man was a tortured soul! Growing up he had a worthless good for nothing father, a single mother working her a-er but off to raise two kids. He had a hard life. And we didn't help him one bit. Until it was to late." Leo's eyes glowed with pain and tears. "His name was Chris Perry."

"Dad...what does this have to do with me?" Chris questioned, while the other two nodded their head in agreement. "You always told me you named me after your dad...Did you name me after both of them?"

"Chris..." Leo took a very deep breath, "We didn't name you after him...That brave young man was you!" He looked him straight in the eye.

All three of them froze in shock. The air around them started to shimmer in and out of view, until they were in another room.

Chris blinked his eyes, as he came out of his state of shock. He looked over towards his two cousins and noticed they had come out of their state of shocks. "Well, I always knew I was special. Just never knew how." He joked to them.

They all cracked a grin. Things were changing. But they could handle it. After all, they were the infamous trio of mischief!

* * *

Reviews:

Faith Bonskie: Thanks for the reeview! Hope you enjoy!!

Sandy Murray: lol, who doesn't love Chris!! Thanks for the review!

Jazmingirl: Thanks for the review! I hope this is a good chapter!!

Flipping Pages: Don't worry Chris will meet his brother soon, i think, lol. And idk about Wyatt being evil or not. Thanks for the review!

Mclaughlin: Excatly! i love powerful!Chris! its the best! Chris is to much like Prue to be weak. And Prue was like two witches in one. Thank you for the review!

Boleyn: Yeah, i had to add them in, i love them! Thanks for the review!

Fiona12690: I am glad you like it so far!! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thnks for the review!

boycrazy30008: Well i would rather not get bitten so i hope you enjoy, lol. Thanks for the review!

* * *

R&R!! I hope you enjoy! I know it isn't very long.


	5. AN: Please Read!

Um..hi!

Sorry i have never wrote one of these...

I just wanted everyone to know that NO I am not leaving the story unfinished. I am actually trying to figure out what to do with it now. I dont really like how i made Chris and his cousins react to the news in chpt 4. I will be putting a poll up to see if i should delete it or keep it, the chapter that is.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!!!!

**Reviews:**

Paranoidbychoice: lol I am glad you liked Chris getting mad. Thank you for updating!

Witty-Kate: Thank you and thanks for reviewing!

Jazmingirl: Its fine about your grammer! I know i make tons of mistakes in my stories. Sorry its taking me so long to update on this story and my other one. Also thanks for reviewing!

MDarKspIrIT: Thanks for reviewing! Um your right, i would have also liked to see Chris more upset. Thats what I want to change if I DO change chapter four.

Sandy Murray: lol, thanks for reviewing! I didnt want Chris to be mad at his father. I figured that Chris would understand why his father had kept such a big secret from him. haha! Chris is yours? Hmm...I _might_ let you borrow him. But Chrissy is _all_ mine! hehe

Star Mage1: Hmm...Im not sure whats going to happen **if** they meet. Thank you for reviewing!

Fiona12690: Haha! I thought you were going to say it was really bad. Thank you for reviewing! And Im so glad you like this story! I will **try** and bring them together to be good brothers...but i dont believe they will get along very well for awhile. After Chris was raised by two of the most stubborn Halliwells, his father, and his two uncles. While Wyatt was only raised by his mom, aunt, and stepdad.

Wizmage: Hahaha! Thank you for updating! Um..How is it weird?

Luvindrewfuller: :D I _love_ Chris with alot of powers! I actually think he **should** of been the one with all of the powers! Thank you for reviewing! And thank you, I tryed my best to keep it written well.

xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx: Yes I will be updating! Thank you for reviewing! And im glad you like my story!

Charmed415: I will try and add some ASAP! Thank you for reviewing!

Lemonrocker: Thank you for reviewing! I will try and update ASAP!

Please check out the poll and vote on Chapt four of this story.

And just in case any of you are readers of **Bloody Hope**, I want you to know I am trying to update! But im not sure how to get Leo to realise who Chris is.


End file.
